Consoling Friend
by Troypay 4 Life
Summary: Puck watches Quinn and Sam perform 'Lucky' in Glee 2x04.  Rachel wants to be his friend through it all.  Contains Pezberry friendship


Puck stormed out of the room after hearing Sam and Quinn sing together. That smile…that smile was his reserved for him and no one else. He hadn't so much as sexted another girl since the birth of their kid and she didn't even care. No that was such bull shit. He punched the closest locker to him.

"Damn it!" He yelled holding his hand in pain

"It hurt more than you thought it would didn't it?" Her voice broke him from his own little world

"Yeah hitting a locker as hard as you can isn't the smartest thing to do."

"I didn't mean the locker Noah…"

"I know…."

"I'm sorry that happened."

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this." He turned to walk away from her; she put a small hand on his bicep to stop him

"We're friends Noah," The statement sounded more like a question when she actually said it out loud

"Yeah Ber…Rach we're friends." She removed her hand to let him leave

"Well I hope you're proud of yourself!" Rachel yelled interrupting Mr. Schuester mid-sentence

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked careful to leave out the name man-hands

"I'm talking about Quinn." She stormed over to the head cheerio, "How did you think Noah would react to you singing with Sam?"

"You're the one that pushed…" The football player began to protest

"No never once did I ask you to put on a show with one another to torture him!"

"Why do you care so much about Puck anyway?" Quinn interrogated crossing her arms

"It's none of your business."

"No but it is mine." Finn spoke up from his seat

"Are you serious? Do you honestly believe that something is going on between me and Noah?"

"I don't know what to believe Rachel. I mean you practically run out the door to go after him and then you come in here yelling at Quinn for hurting his feelings. What else am I supposed to think?"

"That I was being his friend. Unlike any of you I went after him because I care. So if you'll excuse me I'm going to find him." Rachel began to storm out the door

"Berry!" A voice stopped her from walking and turn around, "Take my car."

"Santana I can't take your car."

"Yes you can and you will. I'll get a ride from Britt. Just text me later and let me know if he needs anything." The Latina actually looked worried and it made Rachel have a different opinion of the girl

"I will." The Glee captain started to continue but Santana stopped her with a small tug on her arm

"Or you. If either of you need me I'm a phone call or a text away." She told the shorter girl

"Thank you Santana."

"You're welcome Rachel, now go get our boy." The non-cheerio gave her a smile before rushing out the door

"What was that?" Finn questioned

"What?" Santana snapped

"You and RuPaul." Quinn answered for the rest of the club

"Listen to me Prego I can talk to whoever I want whenever I want. And you know what else? She's going after Puck and she's gonna be able to calm him down better than you or anyone else. Then well just wait and see I'm sure you and Finnocence will enjoy the show."

"Noah!" Rachel called after parking Santana's car next to his truck in the parking lot, "Noah!" She continued yelling his name through the park hoping to get a response instead of the silence she was receiving.

Her persistence was nothing if not admirable and extremely badass, Puck thought hearing her call his name. And the fact she had taken the time to come and find him. She cared about him when nobody else did not Finn not Quinn none of them but Rachel.

"I'm over here!" He finally answered when he realized she wasn't going to give up

"Noah! Oh, Noah thank God!" She declared when he came into her sight and rushed to embrace him. Puck returned the hug putting his head on top of hers. Breaking away gently he sat down on the ground to lean against a tree and pulled her hand signaling for her to do the same. Rachel looked at her skirt and back to the boy on the ground. Finally realizing what her hesitation was he pulled off his button up and laid it on the ground for her. She smiled as she sat between his legs, her back against his chest. It surprised him when she was silent but what surprised him even more was how relaxed she was in his arms. He couldn't remember when he had put them around her but she didn't resist and that was enough to make him smile.

"I like when you breathe."

"It's a natural response Noah." She laughed at his statement

"No, I mean…I like it because it has like this calming effect on me or something." His admission was met by a blush he felt when he kissed her cheek

"Noah..I know you probably don't want to talk but if you do I'm.."

"I'm not jealous."

"What?"

"I'm not jealous. I mean I don't like it or anything but I'm not jealous." Puck paused to take a breath, "It hurt. I mean I haven't been with another girl since our daughter was born but she can just get up there and sing about love with some guy she just met."

"It sounds a little like you're jealous Noah." Rachel observed leaning back closer into his chest when he tightened his grip around her

"If I was going to be jealous of anyone it would be Finn."

"Why Finn?"

"Why not Finn? He's got the girl." She turned her head to look at him in the eyes and was blown away by the honesty in them

"Not anymore."

"Not anymore?"

"I'm pretty sure it was over when I chose to come after you and not stay and stroke his ego."

"You chose me over Finn?" The vulnerability in his voice almost made her cry. Turning around completely so that their faces were almost touching

"Is it so surprising?"

"Nobody has ever chosen me over Finn." He was near tears when he spoke

"Nobody had ever chosen me over anything until you. I'm almost one hundred percent sure that I've fallen for you."

"Well Berry I'm a thousand percent sure I'm in love with you." She smiled when she gave his lips a peck

Walking into school Puck pulled Rachel into his side, her shoulder fitting perfectly under his arm. She was wearing his letterman and his jersey for the game not to mention the black skirt he loved more than any of her other skirts combined. She was lucky that he had some self-control or they would have never left his truck this morning. The hallway parted when they began to walk down it and the whispers began.

"Care to comment on your new relationship for the people?" Jacob Ben Israel asked stopping in front of the duo

"Get away from us Jacob, I am not in the mood for your badgering."

"No babe I actually got something to say." Puck told her making her look up at him with a confused face, "Rachel and I are together alright? And I love her. So anybody that has a problem with that can kiss my ass. There's your quote Jew-Fro." He shoved the stalker out of their path.

Stopping at Rachel's locker Puck kissed the top of her head while she put in her combination

"Who knew you could be such a romantic Puckerman?"

"Shut-up Lopez." Puck smiled

"Here are your keys Santana. I appreciate you letting me borrow them."

"No problem babe. You look happy Puck."

"I am."

"Good. I'll see you two after school. Dinner before the game?"

"Me?" Rachel questioned shocked

"Yes Berry you." Santana rolled her eyes before giving her a wink and a kiss on the cheek to her ex-boyfriend

"Did that just…"

"Happen? Yeah it did. I told you it would all be okay." Puck reminded her leaning down to kiss her lips

"I told you." Santana smirked walking past Quinn and Finn on her way down the hall

"So does this mean you're my friend Noah?"

"Ahhh." He mumbled chuckling when she swatted his chest and turned to walk away from him. Pulling her back against him so she was facing away from him he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I was thinking best friend and boyfriend, whatya think?"

Looking back at him over her right shoulder she smiled, "I think that's the best idea you've ever had." Kissing his mouth Rachel smiled she finally had everything she ever wanted and in the form of a good lookin' Jew.


End file.
